Gorbag/Shagrat
Recruit the strong orcs of Cirith-Ungol to serve Mordor. They serve as a scout unit costing only 200 with the bonus of having two heroes in one. Gorbag has poison damage and is 20% faster while Shagrat has 30% more armor and causes a slight splash with his attack. The player can switch between both orcs with a minor cool-down after every change. Initially you recruit Gorbag, but after the cool-down of the ability you will be able to switch to Shagrat. Abilities Level 1: Shagrat-Gorbag: '''Switch between Shagrat and Gorbag '''Level 1: Foul Guardian: Sniffer/Black Uruk: '''This ability is available right from the start. Gorbag can summon an orc sniffer at the selected Mordor building, a unit with great vision range and that can reveal stealthed units. Shagrat can summon 3 black Uruks that will stay bound to the building until it is destroyed, in which case they will be free and controllable. Cannot be used on the citadel and Tol-in-Gaurhoth. '''Level 2: Greed: Their greed ability allows Gorbag to gain 10 resources for every hit while Shagrat gains 5 for every hit. This ability is only activated for a short time and only works on buildings. '''Level 5: Compulsive Cooperation: '''It summons the other half for a while as a controllable hero attacking nearby units. So if you currently have Shagrat present it will summon Gorbag and vice-versa. The other half can be killed but won't result in the death of the controlled half nor can it be revived. After a while the other half will disappear. '''Level 10: Snaga Orcs/Black Uruks: '''It has Gorbag temporarily summon Halberdiers of Cirith Ungol and Shagrat a regiment of Black Uruks. These units are as strong as the one that can be recruited from Cirith Ungol but are not affected by the unit recruitment limit. Upgrades Strategy This hero serves as a scout, he cannot easily attack creeps but his greed ability allows player to gain an economic boost early on, paired with the starting battalion he can become deadly as his poison blade slowly winds down enemy units. Later on Shagrat can be used to place sentries on settlements and with "compulsive cooperation" benefit of both effect. At last the orc summon, very versatile allow to answer to a number of enemies thanks to the Warriors/Pikemen possibility. Only major weakness: he will be torn down in 3 hits by most heroes. There is also a change in stats if you change forms: Shagrat has more health and more damage, whereas Gorbage has a poison weapon and better abilities. A Slice of Cheese An amusing exploit so far with Gorbag/Shagrat is to level them up until they are as strong as possible, then to hide them in the corner of the map where you use the compulsive cooperation power, and then switch immediately, so as to have two Gorbags or two Shagrats on the field. As the program does not know how to deal with the results, all one must do is rinse and repeat, and they'll raise an army of Gorbags and Shagrats. Such a huge fighting force of scout heroes is surprisingly effective against normal units, as the Gorbag division will deal heavy damage with their poison weapons, while the Shagrat division will disrupt enemy formations with their area of effect damage. Hopefully, this bug will be fixed in the future. Quotes Category:Mordor Category:Hero Category:Scout Category:Cirith Ungol Category:Orc Category:Mordor Hero Category:Mordor Scout